


Is it Me?

by PhandomPhreak



Series: Bear, Lion, and Smol Light [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Inspired by Steven Universe, M/M, Making Up, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhandomPhreak/pseuds/PhandomPhreak
Summary: Dan and Phil get in a fight- a bad one. Vi can't stand to see her fathers like that, so she devises a plan to help them get along again.





	Is it Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Sorry I kinda fell off the face of the Earth... End of the year school stuff- am I right? Anyway, this is a sweet oneshot from Vi's P.O.V. based on the Keystone Motel episode of SU because I'm trash. Anyway, hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to leave requests, suggestions, or constructive criticism! Thank you for reading and being patient!

I fought back tears as I hid under my desk, listening to my dads fight on the other side of the wall. This wasn’t their usual bickering- they were full on shouting about something. I couldn’t make out what exactly they were arguing about, but I could tell that it was serious and that Papa was almost crying, too.

I don’t think they’d ever fought like that before. (At least not since I’ve been around…) Maybe that’s why I was overreacting. Or maybe it was the noise- I dunno. All I know was that I was scared and felt awful.

I kept trying to think of what could’ve led to this, and the thing that kept coming to my mind and seemed the most logical at the time was what I had done to myself. I thought about how much stress I had caused them and how much effort they were putting into helping me recover mentally. They were too busy fussing over me and not recovering, themselves. I think that was mostly what made me feel bad- the fact that they were breaking down because of me. They had been trying so hard to keep themselves together for my sake, and their own struggles were pushed aside until they built up to the point where they burst out. When I realized that I was most likely the cause of their heated argument, I let the tears I had been holding back spill shamelessly down my cheeks and onto the floor.

I suddenly decided to pull myself together- it was my turn to be strong for them. After all they had done for me, I figured it was the least I could do to keep them from worrying anymore than they already had been. I stopped the flood of silent tears and wiped my face with my sleeves. I crawled back out from my hiding spot and looked around my room for something to distract myself with. Of course, my eyes drifted straight to the piano.

As I stood and made my way towards it, I had an idea: playing might not only help _me_ to calm down, but possibly help _them_ , too! Whenever I played, they either not-so-subtly stopped whatever they were doing to listen or asked shyly if they could sit and watch me. If me simply playing the piano had gotten their attention before, it most likely would again. Excitement bubbled in me at the thought of getting them to relax and stop yelling at each other for a minute. It occurred to me that I could play a specific song to make a bigger impact if they were to listen. But what song? No good ones came to mind. After a minute or so, small smile tugged at my lips as I finally found the _perfect_ song- “Both of You” from that one _Steven Universe_ episode. Of course, that meant I’d have to sing, too, but I was willing to do it if it meant helping my dads. I took a deep breath, recalling how to play the song, and began softly, but still loud enough to be heard over their voices.

_“Why don’t you talk to each other? Why don’t you talk to each other, just give it a try?”_

I heard whatever words they were spewing at each other come to a screeching halt once they heard my (annoyingly high) voice accompanied by the music I was hopefully producing correctly.

_“Why don’t you talk about what happened? I know you’re trying to avoid it but I don’t know why._

_You might not believe it, you might not believe it but you’ve got a lot in common, you really do-_

_**You both love me and I love both of you…”** _

I hummed the harmony with the instrumental break and strained to hear any signs of making up. I only heard silence other than my song, but Dad had stopped pacing and that Papa wasn’t holding back his sobs anymore (though he kept them quiet so he could hear me). I didn’t know if those were good or bad signs, so I just continued…

_“I know you both need it, I know you both need it- someone who knows what you’re going through._

_And you might not believe it, you might not believe it but you’ve got a lot in common, you really do-_

_**You both love me and I love both of you. You both love me and I love both of you…”** _

The silence didn’t last more than a moment after I finished. Papa’s sobs got louder and harder, and Dad ran out of their room, slamming the door shut behind him. I groaned and threw myself off of the bench and onto the floor. “Great!” I muttered to myself, “Just great! Now I made it _worse_!” I sighed, “At least they stopped screaming…” I closed my eyes to think, but instead just fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to more fighting. The yelling was louder than the first time, and both Papa _and_ Dad were crying- hiccups and gasps interrupting their jumbled curses. I couldn’t stand it anymore so I shuffled into the living room (where the fight had shifted to).

They didn’t even realize I was standing _right beside them_. I tried to say something but they drowned me out with their endless screaming. It didn’t even make sense! It all sounded like nonsense because they were trying to shout over each other, so I somehow _still_ didn’t know what all of this was about. I finally gave up and screamed in frustration before storming out and slamming the door behind me. They went silent again, but this time even their sobbing ceased. I didn’t mean to be angsty!- I just wanted to help them get along but I didn’t know how!

I sat on my bed hugging my pillow for no longer than a minute before my dads came into my room, red-eyed and tear-stained. I didn’t want them running off again, so I sprung at the chance to speak the instant they entered, “Is it me?” They just looked at each other and then back at me, confused and dumbfounded. “W-what?” Dad said hoarsely. “Oh, Smol Light,” Papa’s hand covered his mouth. Both of their voices were raspy for obvious reasons.

“It is, isn’t it? I’m sorry for making you worry so much that you didn’t let your feelings out for fear that I might break down again. But now they’re coming out in a not-good way and I’m sorry. I just wanted to make you feel better in return for all of the great things you’ve done for me recently and you didn’t even give me a _chance_ to try and help make peace so I was just annoyed and, and, and…-” I cut myself off from continuing to ramble anymore. I rubbed my misty eyes with the heels of my hands before looking up to see both of my parents near tears, frozen in the doorway.

Dad slowly advanced towards me as a couple tears managed to escape my eyes, “Vi- Nonononono! This was all us! This had _nothing_ to do with you, we _promise_!-” “But she thinks we were trying to protect her and that it was her fault, when really we were just being petty and letting things get out of hand,” Papa followed cautiously. “Love, _please_ don’t blame yourself. You aren’t the reason we’re fighting, honestly, you just _have_ to believe us,” Dad sat beside me shakily. Papa brushed a stray tear away from my cheek and kissed it softly, “You don’t need to repay us for anything either. What kind of parents would we be if we didn’t help you?”

~~_My old ones_ ~~

I smiled slightly, “But… I _want_ to. I also just can’t stand to see you fight like that, but y’know, it sounds sweeter the first way.” They chuckled softly and each wrapped an arm around either side of me. “You did sound lovely- as usual- by the way. That was from _Steven Universe_ , right?” Dad giggled. I blushed a little, “Yeah, it was. It worked well with the situation though, didn’t it?” “Mmhm! You always know what to play,” Papa nuzzled me, his curly brown hair tickling my face, “But see? You _have_ helped us, Smol Light!” “Not until you guys talk it out like _rational people_ I haven’t!” I sprung out from their embrace and ran out of my room, closing the door and sticking a chair under the handle so they couldn’t leave until everything was resolved.

“What the fu- VI!” Papa called out as he processed what had just happened. Dad laughed. “You aren’t gonna get out of their until you resolve whatever’s going on between you! Yell for me when you guys are ready!” I giggled as I skipped away. I heard them both sigh and begin to discuss whatever needed to be discussed. This time there was no yelling. I didn’t want to eavesdrop on them, so I sat in the living room playing my music so that I couldn’t hear them. Though, I couldn’t help but wonder if they were being honest about me not being involved…

After a good forty-five minutes, I heard Dad yell to unblock the door. I opened the door sweetly and innocently, “Sooo? Did you guys make up?” They feigned annoyance as Papa said, “Yeah but you didn’t have to _imprison_ us, you know.” “Well how else would I have gotten you to talk without _one_ of you running off?” I said in mock offence. We all burst out laughing at our little charade, making our way to the kitchen. “It’s true though, it did work,” Dad pecked the top of my head. “Ok then _now_ I’ve helped you! Mission accomplished!” I jumped into the air like a child, causing my fathers to chuckle fondly. They shared a short, but intimate, kiss, humming happily once they pulled away. _Mission accomplished._ ~


End file.
